Fly Dragon Fly
by Faunlyn
Summary: To fly with dragons...


Fly Dragon Fly  
By Athena Amato  
~ Darling ~   
  
  
Valdron's Handy Dandy Disclaimer:   
LEXX, the series, concepts and characters, are the property, copyright and trademark of Salter Street Films. No ownership or claim on said property, copyright or trademark is made or implied by the use in this work. This work constitutes a personal comment on the aforesaid properties pursuant to doctrines of fair use and fair comment. This work is non-commercial, not for sale or profit, and may not be sold or reproduced for commercial purposes.   
Darling's Personal Disclaimer:  
The HeartsBlood Clan and all it's members belong to me as well as the folk of the Brine'ard. They may not be used without my personal consent or so help me I'll wear your teeth as beads in my hair.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Stan takes the time now to recline under one of the biggest trees he has ever had the pleasure of seeing. The trunk was large enough to hide a moth behind. The leaves were thick and green, casting down cool shade around the area. He had spent the last two hours helping Xev and Kai gather food. They filled baskets and flew them back to the Lexx while it has its fill of the planet's organic substances.  
  
He was wary about coming down to this planet. Xev's weird behavior on the bridge only heightened his fears. Not to mention Kai. He's not sure if he will EVER get used to Kai having emotions. He's a lot more interesting to talk to now at least. The dead man seems to have an opinion about everything. Though every once in a while, Stan noticed, and Xev noticed too, Kai seemed to retreat back into himself, but only for a moment.   
  
He takes a bite out of the sweet, red fruit he was eating and looks up into the tree above him. The dense branches were stirring by the dark assassin's play. Kai leaps from branch to branch with ease. He moves up and around the side of the tree, then drops a few branches down. He catches a branch with one hand, then swings up to stand on his feet. He then makes his way to the end of the branch and sits, pushing the leaves out of the way so he can gaze out over the land.  
  
Stan wonders if this is how Kai was before His Shadow killed him. He's so playful and NICE. He had noticed Stan having problems with his back while carrying the baskets and quickly rushed to help. He then proceeded to insist Stan shouldn't carry anything heavy and to let his back rest. Stan had then stuck to filling the baskets. Damn bossy corpse.   
  
  
Kai sat up in the tree, looking out over the vast expanse of rustic woodland. He was remembering home. His home. Brunnis2. This place reminded him a lot of his lost word, and his family. Maybe he can talk Stan into going fishing with him in the lake that's nearby. He used to love to fish. He found it very relaxing, he always did his best thinking when he was fishing.   
  
He definitely needed to think. To think a lot, to come to terms. He's intelligent enough to understand that everything he had done, all the lives he stole weren't his fault. He was not in control. He was dead, and still is. The only difference now is that his soul has been returned to him. The consequences of His Divine Shadow's actions are now on his shoulders. His Shadow stole his planet, his family and loved ones. His life was stolen, and then his death.  
  
For centuries he had floated someplace in between. And until recently, numb to the world around him. He had always been the sensitive one. Never afraid to laugh or cry. He finds it odd to be able to slip back into that roll after almost 7000 years of emotional deprivation.   
  
But within that roll he finds its curse. Regret. He has so many regrets. He regrets not being strong enough to save his planet, even though the fight was futile. He had not been afraid to die. He regrets all the lives that were lost at the hands of His Shadow while his body was in his control. Again, there had been nothing he could have done. And that there, is yet another regret.  
  
He is snapped from his thoughts at the sound of a distressed roar not to far from them. What was more interesting was the sound of the roar. It sounded almost exactly like a clusterlizard roar, only much deeper in pitch. Kai leaps from the branch and lands in front of Stan, who quickly stood up. Another roar sounded, and in seconds it was accompanied by another. Only this one was frightfully familiar. It was Xev.  
  
Fly Dragon Fly-Part 2  
By Athena Amato  
~ Darling ~   
  
  
  
  
  
Xev had been amusing herself by "hunting" a small woodland creature she happened upon while taking a walk. She had never let loose her clusterlizard side and thought she might indulge herself just this once.   
  
She let her instincts take over. She noticed the white and gray ball of fur with long floppy ears nibbling on a blade of grass. She crept up behind it, keeping low to the ground. Her eyes were focused solely on the creature, and the rest of the world seemed to fade away. She locked on its movements, it's scent. It was hers.  
  
With a quick movement she grabbed the creature but the scruff and stood, picking it up. What she hadn't noticed were the long, powerful legs that were hidden under the fur. With a swift kick to the chest, all the air was pushed out of her lungs and she toppled over. Still holding on to the squirming creature, she tumbled down the side of a hill. She came to a quick and sudden stop at the end, crash landing into to something....warm?   
  
Xev didn't even have time to contemplate. The large white creature leapt up with a startled roar. She spun around to face whatever scared her and roared again, and was completely baffled by the fact that she was met with another roar. She sat back on its haunches and placed a clawed "hand" over her chest. She looked down at this human, this human that roars like her kind.   
  
The human creature stood defiantly, holding a sagi in her arms. The poor sagi was so scared it was trembling, and the human creature was petting its ears to keep it calm. How? How did this human roar? Like a dragon no less?? She dropped back to all fours and blinked her faceted emerald eyes.   
~* Are you human? *~ The dragon asked. Xev stared blankly a moment. This creature just spoke without moving its mouth. The dragon stared back questioningly.  
"I am human...partly." The dragons jeweled eyes grew wide and she leapt back, her wings spread slightly.  
~* You heard me! You heard what I said! *~ She was definitely amazed, stepping back and forth from one foot to the next. ~* Humans can't hear DragonSpeak!! *~ Xev took a few steps forward, looking curiously at the dragon.  
"I'm only part human, I'm half clusterlizard too." She said, trying to sound as friendly as possible. "My name is Xev, I'm here with my friends.....what's your name?" The dragon leaned her head forward and sniffed the air around her.  
~* You smell like a dragon. OH! My name is Lae'nu. Of the HeartsBlood Clan."  
"HeartsBlood Clan?" Xev finally noticed that she was still holding the little ball of fur with long ears. It seemed to be perfectly content to be held and nuzzled its head into her fingers. Lae'nu settled herself back in the grass and Xev soon followed, keeping the sagi, as she soon learned that's what it's called, in her lap.  
  
  
  
  
  
Fly Dragon Fly- Part 3  
By Athena Amato  
~ Darling ~   
  
  
  
Not long after Kai and Stan come running over the hill in search of Xev. Both men skid to a halt at the sight before them. There is Xev, sitting with a..a..something in her lap, talking to a horse sized lizard! A lizard with wings!  
  
The dragon looks up at the two strangers, bejeweled eyes blinking. After a moment Xev looks up at her.  
"I don't think they can hear you Lae'nu." If a dragon could pout, that's just what she did.   
"Lae'nu? Xev what's going on??" Stan said exasperated. Kai's eyes widen in wonder at the beautiful creature. Lae'nu has beautiful pearl scales that shine with the reflection of the colors around her. Two silver horns protrude from the back of her head, with smaller ones that run down her muzzle, decreasing in size as they reach her nose. Starting at the top of her head and running down her neck is a wavy, perfectly white mane that shines in the sunlight. Her body is lean and muscled, and shaped more like a feline then a lizard. Her tail lay gracefully on the grass around Xev, and is tipped by two curved spines , similar to that of a clusterlizard tail.   
"Stan, Kai, I'd like you to meet Lae'nu. She's a dragon, and she doesn't want you to be afraid." Lae'nu nuzzles with her muzzle and Xev runs her hand down her nose.   
"Pleased to meet you Lae'nu." Kai says as he moves to sit next to Xev. The sagi moves from Xev's lap to Kai's, and looks up at him with pleading eyes. He is happily sated when Kai runs his hand along his furry body.  
  
Stan sits by them in a bit of a huff. He's mumbling under his breath again, something about the dead should not play with fluffy animals. Kai just shoots him a smirk. Xev leans her head on Kai's shoulder and smiles, poking the ball of fluff in the nose.  
"Aww! Puffy likes you, Kai!" Xev says with a giggle.   
"Seems so.." He replies, wrapping one arm around Xev's waist and keeping Puffy occupied with the other. Stan clears his throat.  
"So, Xev, you ever going to tell us what happened? We heard roaring, and it didn't sound too friendly. So imagine the surprise to find you chatting with a...a.."  
"Dragon." Xev finishes and smiles up at Lae'nu. Xev tells them her encounter with Puffy and how she scared Lae'nu. About how humans can't hear what dragons and saying but she can.  
"But Xev, your not a dragon." Stan says not comprehending.   
"She is half clusterlizard," Kai says and gives Xev a kiss on the top of her head, "and that seems to be close enough." Xev blushes and smiles. She turns her attention up to the dragon a moment.   
  
Kai and Stan look at each other, then to Xev, then up to the dragon. Both are wondering what's being said. Xev looks surprised a moment the smiles.  
"That makes sense now...........I felt it too........yeah I know!" She turns her attention back to her friends, noticing their baffled looks.   
"Lae'nu says that two of the members of her clan went to investigate when we landed. I sensed them there, I kept feeling like someone was watching me." She looks up at Lae'nu again for a moment the continues. "They came back saying that they felt another dragon inside the "bug from the sky." I'm guessing that was me."  
  
Lae'nu stands and stretches, her wings spreading wide, then settling neatly against her back. She sits back on her haunches and points to the mountain off in the distance.   
"She wants us to go with her to meet her clan." Xev says standing and brushing herself off. She looks up at Lae'nu and grins. "Really??" The dragon nods and moves to stand on all fours, then crouches close to the ground. Xev climbs on her back, swinging her legs over her shoulders.   
  
With a smile Xev holds her hand out to Kai. He immediately takes it and slides on behind her. They both look over to Stan who holds up his hands and shakes his head.  
"No! No way am I flying bareback on a lizard"  
"Come on Stan!" Xev protests. "It'll be fun!"  
"Yeah, right. Fun." Stan crosses his arms over his chest.  
"Come on, Stan! If you dont want to ride her I can always dangle you from my brace" Kai says with a chuckle, wrapping his arms tight around Xev.  
Stan just shakes his head. "I'm taking the moth." With that he turns and heads back up the hill. Lae'nu walks after him, carrying Kai and Xev. Xev leans back into Kai's arms and smiles. She entwines her fingers in his as he leans closer to give a soft kiss.  
  
Lae'nu turns to look at them a moment and smiles a dragon smile.  
~* Is he your mate, Little One? *~ Xev looks startled a moment. Kai takes notice that she's being spoken to.  
"I..uh...no..not exactly, well maybe, it depends on how you look at it I guess. Someday hopefully." She blushes again. Kai looks down at her.  
"What was that about??"   
"Oh nothing." She says with a wink.  
  
  
Fly Dragon Fly- Part 4  
By Athena Amato  
~ Darling ~   
  
  
  
With a powerful leap, Lae'nu took to the air. The sound of the moth's chirping was heard not far behind them as they increase altitude. Xev has taken hold of two fistfuls of the dragons mane, and Kai keeps his grip around her waist.   
  
Stan pulls the moth up next to them, trying to keep from colliding with the dragons powerful wings. Lae'nu looks ever to Stan and winks. She then shifts her wings and loops up and around the moth, then zooms on ahead.  
  
Stan pushes the moths joystick forward. *oh you THINK so, huh?* He looks down at Puffy, who was in the seat next to him  
"Hold on fuzz ball!" He matches the dragon's speed, keeping behind her. He can hear Xev and Kai's screams and laughter as they arch upwards, then plummet towards the lake.   
  
At the last moment they pull up, flying along the surface of the lake. Lae'nu's tail skims the lake, creating a large spray of water that Stan quickly avoids. She pulls up again, heading towards the mountain. Stan follows close behind, for spiral for loop.  
  
Soon, they arch up high again, over the top of the mountain. From this height they can see that the center of the mountain was hollow, with a large grassy clearing in the center. As they get closer, the caves come into view. All along the inner walls of the mountain were caves with dragons coming and dragons going.  
  
Two dragons, one blue and one purple met them. Xev smiles and waves to them. They look at each other, then back to Lae'nu. Xev hops off and wraps her arms around the Lae'nu's neck.  
"Thank you that was great!!"  
~* Your welcome, Little One. *~ Stan hops down out of the moth with Puffy in his arms and Kai, well Kai was taking in the sights. Staring up at all the dragons weaving in and out of the many caverns that intersect through the mountain.  
  
In a few moments dragons of all shapes, sizes, and colors surrounded them. Stan grabs Xev's arm and hides behind her.  
"You don't have to be afraid, Stanley. At least, I don't think so." She watches as the myriad of dragons draw near.  
"Oh, now THAT'S comforting!" Stanley says as he grabs her arm and hides behind her. Lae'nu steps forward and moves in front of them, keeping the crowd at bay.  
~* Stay calm brothers and sisters of the clan! These are friends!" *~ She turns her head and looks at Xev. ~* Come here Little One. *~ Slowly she steps out from behind Lae'nu. Kai grabs her hand and she and gives him a reassuring smile. The rest of the clan stares wide-eyed at the human girl. She smiles shyly as they look her over.   
~* Who is she, Lae'nu? *~ The blue one asks, leaning forward to give Xev a sniff.   
"I'm Xev, what's your name?" she answers, looking directly at the blue one who asked. The young dragon screeched and hid behind the purple one, grabbing him and holding him close, wrapping his tail around his brother.  
~* She HEARD me?!!!! *~ The young dragon cried. Xev steps back, Lae'nu wraps her tail around her for comfort as she sits back on her haunches. Kai runs forward with his brace ready, taking Xev's hand.  
  
The crowd was split with a loud roar and a gust of wind as one of the larger dragons flies down from the top of the mountain. He steps forward slowly, green and brown scaled rippling over muscle and he strides. The lighter scales of his chest were large and plated, and the smaller green ones of his back looked rough.  
  
He eye's Kai through narrow a narrow stare. Kai had his arm up, ready to fire. Xev touches his arm, but he refuses to lower it. She sighs and steps up towards the large dragon. He leans forward and sniffs her, then harumphs.   
~* Why have you brought this human here, Lae'nu *~ His eyes lift to Lae'nu. Then he crouches in front of Xev, so he can look straight into her eyes. She stares back, silent but not showing fear. Though it's fear that is causing her heart to pound in her chest. ~* How is it she is not afraid? *~   
"Should I be afraid?" His eyes widen with surprise. Xev smiles and then nods. She reaches her hand out to him. He lets her rest her hand on his nose.  
~* This is Alyston, Little One. My mate. *~ Lae'nu tells her.  
"Nice to meet you, Alyston. I'm Xev, this is Kai." Kai steps down, lowering his brace and nods. " Back there is Stanley." She motions behind Lae'nu. Stan slowly emerges from his hiding spot and waves nervously.  
  
Alyston sits back on hi haunches, reaching a good head over Lae'nu. His eyes go from suspicious and fearful to kind and gentile, and completely amazed.   
~* By gum! It's true! *~ Alyston states. ~* You could be the hope we've been looking for *~ He runs his tail along the back of her calf and nudges her with his nose. The other dragons slowly moves in, each taking a turn to touch her gently with their tails or noses.   
  
Kai feels something touch his fingers. When he looks down he sees a very young dragon, coming up no higher then his waist. The little black and gray baby pushes her head up under his hand. Kai kneels next to her and rubs under her chin.  
"Now aren't you a pretty one." He says softly. She coos and nuzzles his chest. He is surprised by the fact that she is warm, and not cool as he expected dragons to be.  
"She says her name is Star." Xev says smiling down at him, Kai looks up with the biggest grin. Puffy has climbed up onto Stan's head, resting on his hat. Who, in the mean time, was avoiding being knocked over by the affectionate dragons.   
~* Come all, we must call together the circle of leaders, there is much to discuss *~ Alyston heads off towards the mountain with Lae'nu at his side. The rest of the clan follows, dragging Kai, Xev and Stan along by their tails.  
  
The purple and blue dragons flank Xev, one on either side. Each about an inch or two taller then she is. They nuzzle and purr as they pull her along.  
~* I'm sorry about how I acted before. *~ The blue one tells her ~* My name is Pritt, and his is my brother Roan. Do you think you can really help us? *~   
  
Fly Dragon Fly- Part 5  
By Athena Amato  
~ Darling ~   
  
  
  
Within an hour, the five leaders of the surrounding dragon clans meet in the largest cavern of HeartsBlood Mountain. All along the walls are hieroglyphs that tell of this particular clan's history. In the center of the room is a large fire pit, with more of the hieroglyphs surrounding it.   
  
Alyston takes his seat at the highest stone plateau, for this is his meeting. Xev waits, hidden under his wing for protection. They thought it best to keep her concealed until the subject had been addressed. She still does not know what it is Pritt and the others think she can do. She's yet to discover the problem.  
  
One by one the other leaders arrive, each taking their place around the circle. When the fifth and final dragon takes her place, Alyston begins to speak.  
~* Merry meet brothers and sisters. How fare thee? *~ Xev peeks from behind his wing. She sees the others nod their heads and grumble amongst themselves. The dragon nearest her lifts his head, his body is covered in something more akin to large porcupine spines then scales. The spines jingle against each other as he moves.   
~* We are as best as to be expected, giving the current state of affairs. *~ The spined one states dryly. Alyston only nods.   
~* Why have you asked us here, Alyston. We should be back at our own Caerns, making sure our clans are safe! *~ The one speaking is an older female with fire red scales and black horns. Xev doesn't like the anger in her voice. It seems to make the whole cave vibrate.  
~* Be calm, sister Broka. You are always the impatient one. *~ Broka huffs and shifts her position. ~* I've asked you here because we have hope. My mate has come upon something that might be able to restore the friendship between human and dragon. *~  
~* Come out now, Little One. No need to be frightened. *~ The dragons grumbled and shifted nervously. Alyston lifts his wing slightly. Xev steps out into the view of the clan leaders. She holds her head high, not showing fear. The dragons recoiled in shock.  
~* How can you bring a human here!!! *~ Broka screams at the top of her lungs. ~* She'll bring others! They'll smash our eggs! *~ Xev steps forward and glares into the red dragons blazing eyes, her own filling with anger at the harsh judgment.   
"You have NO RIGHT to judge dragon! You don't know me!" Xev's voice rang through the cave. "Why would I want to kill you........cousin!" Xev's gaze moved over the rest of them. They were, of course, shocked speechless.   
  
She walked back over to Alyston, fuming. She's been misjudged, overlooked, or under appreciated all her life. She doesn't have to take it from overgrown lizards either. She sits on one of Alyston's mighty forearms as he begins to speak.  
~* As you can see, Xev can understand our words. And being that she looks human. Hopefully they will listen to her. Let them know it is not us who is attacking them. *~ Xev leans her head against his chest. ~* And she is under my protection. *~ With that said he wraps his tail around her.  
  
An older dragon stands to speak. His scales are of a pale blue and white. One of his horns is broken and he has a white tuft of hair under his chin.  
~* What magic is this? How be it, is this truth? *~ The one eye the old dragon has remaining looks her over, scrutinizing.   
~* Old Breauge, there is no magic in this. She is our cousin! "  
~" Cousin? *~ The spined one asks ~* How can this be? *~ Xev looks up at Alyston, who clears his throat.  
~* The lizard she shares her blood with must be related to us some way, making this communication possible. She is our only hope brothers and sisters. *~ The clan leaders remain silent for a time, lost in contemplation. Finally, Old Breauge stands.  
~* The Little One has my protection, and my faith. *~ He turns to look at her. ~* May the heavens light your path, cousin. *~ Slowly, one by one, the remaining four dragons stand and give similar oaths, vowing to keep her safe. For she is their only hope.  
Fly Dragon Fly- part 6  
By Athena Amato  
~ Darling ~   
  
  
  
"So this Kae'ith is terrorizing the humans?" Stan asks while watching Xev climb up out of the lake. He offers up a few leaves to the ball of fur on his shoulder. Puffy takes them eagerly and commences munching. The sagi seems to have taken residence with Stanley, always following at his feet or sleeping on his shoulder or hat. He doesn't mind in the least bit. He likes the little ball of fluff.  
  
Xev pulls herself up and sits between him and Kai on a jutting rock that they have been using as a fishing dock. Pritt and Roan are having a wrestling match, splashing the lot of them.   
"And they want you to talk to the humans, and tell them to stop killing all the dragons, just stop the one?" Again she nods, seeming lost in thought. Stan furrows his brow, "Do you think they'll listen to you?"  
  
Xev looks out at the brothers, to her they seem nothing more then children. Innocent children that are feared and hated because of one dragon. One solitary dragon ruined the friendship the dragons and humans. He was cast out of his clan decades before. Punished for killing one of the human Wolfkin in cold blood. No clan would take him after that.   
  
Solitude can kill a dragon. But not Kae'ith. Without the comfort of another dragon's presence, his loneliness drove him mad. For years, no one heard from him. Until the past summer when he appeared, rampaging through villages. He's wiped out entire families, burning their homes, eating their cattle...and them.   
  
Why WOULD the humans listen to her? How could she make them believe? She doesn't want to risk bringing a dragon with her. Who knows what would happen. She'll come up with something. All the clan leaders looked so hopeful. They need her, and she's determined to help them. But she knows all to well what decades of hate and suffering can do to people.   
"I don't know what I'm going to do, Stan." Xev rests her head against Kai's shoulder and sighs. Pritt and Roan trudge through the water over to where the three of them rest. Kai tosses them each a fish and they devour them gratefully. They thank him with gentle nuzzles with her noses and soft comforting purrs.   
  
The black and gray baby named Star lays with her tail wrapped around Kai's waist and her head in his lap. She has taking quite a liking to the dead assassin, saying his soul sings a strange, sad song. His song changes when Little One is around, the thinks to herself. The underlying rhythm is still full of guilty sadness and regret, but the overall melody is so much happier. Her presence infects him with a kind of peace. She knows that it can be healed. So she is taking it upon herself to make sure the two remain together.   
  
Stan reels in the fishing line and stands up. Puffy skitters up from his shoulder and to his hat.   
"I better get back to the Lexx, check how things are going with him." Xev watches his as he heads towards the moth. He seemed troubled.   
"Are you alright Stanley?" She stood and followed him a few paces. He nods and lifts Puffy off is head and sets him in the moth.  
"I'm fine," he says, "I just think It would be a good idea to go back to the Lexx for a while to make sure everything is...you know, alright." She puts a hand on his shoulder. He puts his hand over hers.  
"Dont worry, I'll come back! It's not like I'm just going to leave you here. Besides I have a squalker if you need me." He climbs into the moth, "Take care."  
"You too, Stan!" And with that he lifted off and headed back to the Lexx. Xev walked back to Kai who, along with the three young dragons, had quite the mischievous look in their eye. She slowed her approach apprehensively. Both Pritt and Roan each grabbed a wrist. With one flick of their tails she went soaring into the air. Still screaming when she hit the water.  
  
Kai burst into a fit of laughter as she surfaced. The look on her face was priceless. Xev wasn't sure weather to laugh or yell. Sputtering she clawed her way back up to the shore.   
  
Kai was there to help her stand up again. Star squeaked and bounced in laughter. He pulled the soggy red hair out of her face and is met by an angry pout. He smiles softly, leaning over to kiss her. He moves her hands to his chest as they broke the kiss.   
  
She looks up at him with a wild grin. His eyes narrow a moment, then widen the moment he hits the water. Now it was her turn to laugh.  
Fly Dragon Fly- Part 7  
By Athena Amato  
~ Darling ~   
  
  
  
Xev slips out of the wet clothes that stick to her skin, then wraps herself in one of the blankets that they brought from the Lexx. She lays out her clothes next to Kai's uniform to dry by the fire, then moves to sit next to him on a pile of blankets that she has been using for a bed.   
  
He's also wrapped from head to toe in a blanket. Xev insisted even though "the dead do not catch cold". The blanket falls from his shoulders as he leans back against the stone wall of the cave. His hair hangs in damp strings around his shoulders and outlining his lean muscled chest.   
  
He pulls her so she is sitting in his lap. She rests her head against his shoulders with a smile as he cuddles her in his arms. She winds her fingers through his hair, just enjoying being held. She's longed for moments like these far more then she's ever longed for sex.   
  
"Kai?" He looks down at her, brushing hair out of her eyes. He's always been fond of her eyes. Ever since these emotions started peeking trough the cloud of his mind, he finds himself getting lost in her eyes. They hold silent longings that match his own.   
  
"Why haven't you put you hair back up?" He's startled by the question. He hasn't really thought about it. It just hasn't seemed to be a priority. And that's what he told her.   
  
"That life seems so far away now. I feel.." He hesitates a moment to think, "I've been giving a chance to start over. I want to start completely new, as far from what I was as possible." He sighs, "I am the last of the Brunnen G. It's the only thing I have left to be proud of, but part of me still feels I betrayed them."  
  
"But It wasn't yo-" He puts a finger over her lips to silence her.  
  
"I know, and I understand that. But those I've killed did not know that, and I have their memories. All they knew was that I was sent to kill them." He shuts his eyes and leans his head back against the cold stone wall. "I'll find my penance some day."  
  
Xev wraps her arms around him, trying to warm him with her body. Somehow hoping that her touch can heal him.  
  
"Maybe...maybe all you need to do is live you life now, how you were supposed to live it before. To honor their memory." He smiles and looks back down at her.  
  
"I'm planing on trying at least." He smirks and shifts his hips, jamming her thigh with his codpiece. "Giving the circumstances anyway." She leaps to her feet, nearly loosing her only covering.  
  
"OWWW!!! THAT HURT DAMN YOU!!" Pulls the blanket up around her like a cloak. Kai pulls at the bottom of her blanket to bring her closer to him so he can kiss her ailing thigh. She mumbles.  
  
"I'm starting to think I liked you beater the other way." She sounded completely serious, but the smirk and the look in her eye gave her away.  
  
"Well at least I'M not a necrophiliac!!" Xev's jaw dropped open and stared at him wide eyed. She wasn't sure if she should be insulted or...or what! He grabbed her blanket and pulled her down next to him so she's lying on her back. He slips his hands under her blanket and tickles her stomach and ribs.  
  
"Good for me you are though, right?" He looked down at her, the blanket had completely fallen away. Her body was emanating a burning heat that he's missed for the past six thousand years. He senses that her pulse is racing, watching her breasts rise and fall with shallow breaths.  
  
He has always found her beautiful, only now the beauty etched itself into his heart for all times to come. Her hair was spread out like a wave of fire around her His eyes travel her body, searing every curve, every dip and crevice into his soul.   
  
He moves over her, his cold body a shock against her heated flesh. He needed her. Not as a desire, for his sexual desire was a dead as his body. He longed for her, and that longing was just as fierce. He gives her a kiss that makes her entire body shudder with desire. He nuzzles against her cheek the moves to kiss her neck and shoulder.  
  
"K..Kai....I.." She says with a shaking voice. He slowly lifts his head. He looks down at her with a wildness she's never seen in him, or anyone before. The wildness showed itself as a yellow flash over his hazel eyes.  
  
"I..I thought that you..you couln't.." His hair tickles her shoulders as he places a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
"I cant.." kisses her lips again. "but that doesn't mean, " moves to kiss her neck, "that you can't." He moves lower still, his lips moving over her breasts. Xev let out a deep clusterlizard-dragon growl that entices one of his own with eyes flashing. In giving her this pleasure, he finds a sense of peace he had gone long without.  
  
At the entrance of their cave sits Star. With her back to them she acts as self appointed guard dragon. Growling at anyone who wishes to pass and sending them away. Even at this tender young age, Star knows the importance of finding love and needing it. She listens as their souls begin to sing a new song.  
  
  
  
Stan makes his way into the cryochamber, absently checking over things. Puffy finally sticks his head up out of the front of his jump suite. The poor thing had been scared out of it's mind by 790. The discourteous robothead started bellowing his displeasure about being left behind the moment Stan stepped out of the moth.   
  
He scratches the top of Puffy's head as he fiddles with the now virtually unneeded cryo controls. But he checks them over, just in case they do need the cryopods again. He suddenly jumps, startled by a voice behind him.  
"Oh thank the Gods! Another human being!"  
  
Fly Dragon Fly - Part 8  
By Athena Amato  
~ Darling ~   
  
  
  
  
"The entire universe was destroyed??" Marna asked, sitting on the bridge listening to Stanley's story. Stan sits on the main console, running his fingers along Puffy's ears.   
  
He looks over at Marna. She made her way onto the Lexx after being sent by her village and had gotten lost. Her sandy blond hair is pulled back, showing off her round face. She has slightly plump and healthy body. Dressed in leather pants and wool tunic. Her eyes tell the tale of one who has live a hard, but fulfilling life. Stan keeps finding himself looking into her eyes.  
  
"Well, yeah it was. And we were pretty much blown into this one. Because the Lexx has no food, he wasn't strong enough to fly anywhere. We ended up having to put ourselves to sleep for four thousand years until we were able drift to a place where there as food for Lexx. "  
  
"What happened when you woke up?" She asked. She wore her smile like warm sunshine, causing Stan to smile as well. He chuckles.  
  
"Dont get me started on that whole scenario!" She nods and moves closer to him. She reaches out her hand to Puffy and lets him sniff her fingers.   
  
"So tell me about your friends, Captain Tweedle. Where are they?" Marna rests her hand on his arm. He felt himself shiver at her gentile touch. He settles back somewhat nervously and clears his throat.   
  
"Well...uhm...well there are two others besides me, Xev and Kai. Xev is a really good person. You'd probably like her." Points to 790 who lays turned off on the floor by the console." That robothead over there thinks he's in love with her. " mumbles to himslef about retarted robots. "She loves to explore and always gets us into trouble. ALWAYS gets us into trouble."  
  
"Trouble can be a good thing, keeps you on your toes!" Marna says with a gleam of mischiviousness in her eyes. "We probably would get along! And what about Kai?"  
  
"Kai is dead."  
"Dead?!"  
"Well, more of an alive-dead."  
"uh..huh.."  
"Yeah, and he seems to be acting more and more alive recently. His body was killed over six thousand years ago but was reanimated. He was an assassin until he got his memories back."  
  
Marna looks really confused for a bit but then shrugs, still not really understanding. There are alot of things she doesn't understand but she finds it best to not questiong things all to much. Knowing too much can lead to trouble, and not the good type of trouble eigther.  
  
"You know, they say if you befriend a Sagi that it will bring you good luck." She says as she watches Puffy climb up onto Stanley's shoulder and nuzzle his face.  
"Yeah? Well, I wasn't the one who cought him. Xev was." They both chuckle as Puffy nearly slips off his shoulder, sliding down into the crook of Stan's arm.  
  
"That may be true, but he seems to like you the best. That is a rare thing to happen." Stan smiles to himself. He stands and mills about, adjusting and re-adjusting his hat. Marna smiles watching him.  
  
"How is it that Xev was able to catch a sagi? They are way to intelligent to be caught in a snare." Stan sits back down next to her.  
  
"Well, you see, Xev isn't completely human. She's part clusterlizard. She was probably hunting or something."  
  
"Xev is a lizard?" Marna's eyes widen with shock. Stan shakes his head.  
  
"She half clusterlizard. She doesn't look like a lizard at all, she justs gets agressive and a bit growly at times." He sesitates a moment before continuing. "We also found out that she can talk to the big lizards of this planet."   
  
He quietly watches her reaction. She stands and stares at him, then starts pacing around. She keeps opening her mouth as if to say something, but the shuts it.  
  
"They asked her to help them talk to you, to the humans." marna stops and looks at him again. "They are terrifyed of you, and don't want you to kill them all off." Marna looks bewildered and almost laughs at his statement.  
  
"Scared of us? WE are the ones who are terrified! They are the monsters that have been burining our villages and killing our children! I lost my husband and my son to one of those demons!" Stanley stands up and puts a hand on her shounder.  
  
"Marna, I spent the last week with them. They are anything but demons. They just want peace as much as you do. If it wasn't for one dragon, none of this bloodshead would have hap-"  
  
With one one large jolt, they were thrown to the ground. Lexx was tilting up to one side then crashed back down again. The lights began to flicker and they could hear louch crashing against the outter hull.  
  
"Stanley! I am being injured, Stanley!" The Lexx cried out. Another crash and the sound of tearing flesh and grinding metal echo thoughout the corridors.   
  
"Lexx!" Stan yelled "What's going on?" Puffy runs down the front of his jump suite again and presses against his chest, shivering.  
  
"I am being torn open, Stan."  
  
"What's doing it?" Marna asked, bracing herself so she can remain on her feet.  
  
"Something is biting me Stan, It hurts very much!"  
  
"Well do something!" Stan cried "Take off!"  
  
"I cannot take off , Stanley, all my peropulsion systems have been destroyed. It hurts very much! I want it to stop, Stanley, I want it to stop right now." With that the Lexx began to shake and rock back and forth. Both Stan and Marna were thrown into adjoining corridor.  
  
Stan grabs Marna's hand and slowly they make their to a moth. Stan grabs 790 and tosses him in before he climbs in. They take off with a buzz and a chirp, flying through one of the many tunnels leading outside. The moth screams as its knocked into a wall by the force of the attack.  
  
When they exit the Lexx, they turn to see whats going on. A large bronze dragon roars as it tears gaping holes into the Lexx's side. They can see a large section of the Lexx's side and rear have been redused to a sparking bloddy mess.   
  
"It's Kae'ith! it has to be!" Stan cries as he turns the moth away. "He's the one thats been attacking!" As if hearing his name, Kae'ith turns and leaps into the air with a deafening roar. They can hear the beating of his wings as he heads towards the tiny moth. Stan screams into the squalker, calling for help.  
  
Fly Dragon Fly - Part 9  
By Athena Amato  
~ Darling ~   
  
  
  
  
"I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, TWEEDLE!!!" 790 yells as loud as his digital mouth allow him. Kae'ith's claws came close, to close, to slicing the moth in half. Stan is able to steer clear at the last second.   
  
Marna's blood is chilled by the deep throated roar that came up in front of them. She watches as time seems to slow. Kae'ith archs up over the moth, then turns and head straight for it. His mouth open wide, ready to tear through the moths exo-skeleton.  
  
She covers her face with her hands so not to see her death flying towards her. Stan cust a sharp left, but the moths wing gets cought in the bronze dragon's mouth and torn asunder.   
  
The three scream as the moth spirals towards the feilds below. A few seconds before they meet their certain doom, purple claws brake through the sides of the moth slowing its decent. The moth is set down with little more then a thump on the grass.  
  
Marna opens her eye-door only to come face to face with a purple dragon! His violet faceted eyes blink curiously at her. She stares at him, frozen in place. He nuzzles her shoulder to see if she's alright.   
  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Marna screams in the dragons face and slams the door shut. Roan squeels in shock and runs to the other side of the moth where Stan is climbing out.  
  
"Roan! Oh you glorious, wonderful, dragon you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The purple dragon nuzzles into his chest as he places a hand over the shivering ball of fur in the jacket of his jump suite.  
  
Lae'nu lands nearby carying Xev and Kai with Alyston and Star landing close behind. Xev slides of Lae'nu's back and runs over to stan and pulls him into a hug, nearly crushing Puffy between them. She puts a hand on his shoulder and looks up at him, her eyes filled with fear and worry. With a wimper Stan recounts the past few moments.  
  
"I was talking to a girl that was lost on the Lexx when we were attacked by that dragon but we didnt know it was a dragon till we got outside in the moth but then he started chasing us and he bit of our wing and we would have crashed if it wasn't for Roan and where is Marna?" He looks over to the moth as Kai pulls open the door.  
  
Marna sits curled up in the opposite seat of the moth wimpering. Expecting at any moment a dragon to tear through and eat her. Kai reaches over and touches her shoulder gently. She jumps and looks up. Her eyes lock on him a moment, looking him over. A wolfkin? She's never seen anyone with hair that dark before. All the people she knows have light hair. The wolfkin have dark brown hair, even red sometimes. But she has never before seen someone with hair as black as midnight.  
  
She relaxes when he introduces himself, and lets him help her out of the moth. Kai picks up 790 who has yet to cease his terrified screaming.  
"Where is XEV!!??? I WANT MY XEV!?!?!?!!!"   
  
Kae'ith circles around and lands with deep growl. He moves towards them, knocking the moth out of the way and leaving deep gouges were his heavily spined tail rakes the ground. Xev moves to face Kae'ith, but Alyston moves in front of her.  
  
~* Don't Little One, you know not what you are up against. This dragon has turned demon, and has lost the ability to communicate *~ She falls back a bit but stays close to him.   
  
"So I guess reasoning with him is out of the question." She says. Kai arms his brace and leaps on Alyston's back. The dragon glances back at him as if to warn him of the danger.  
  
"The dead cannot die twice." He tells him without waiting for Xev's translation. He aims his brace towards Kae'ith. Kae'ith lowers his body to the ground and arches his back. He looks not unlike a tiger stalking his prey. In a spit second, he goes from silent and stil to lashing out like a cobra.  
  
Xev leaps back and his claws rake the air she had just occupied. Kai fires his brace with a shriek, only to see it be deflected by the demon dragons scales. he tried again with little success.   
  
Kae'ith rushes for Alystons jugular. The green and brown dragon lowers himself out of the way and slashes at his attackers underbelly. His claws tear through Kae'iths scales like they were soft flesh. With him distracted, Kai lets his brace fly once more, embedding it into Kae'ith's eye.  
  
He rears back, pulling tight the chord to Kai's brace. Hte assassin is torn from Alyston's back and sent soaring overhead. Kae'ith roars in pain, gouging at his own socket to remove the brace.   
  
Star rushes over to Kai and watches in awe as his body is racked by sickening pops and crackles as his limbs snap back into place. She nuzzles him as he pulls himself up into a sitting position. With a sharp twist he pulls his hips back so they face the right way again.   
  
With one beat of his wings, Kae'ith is in the air, raining blood down on all of them. With a sharp flick of his tail, he shoots the arrow like spines from his tail at the crowd on the ground.  
  
They all freeze as the spines peirce the ground around them. They check themselves over, finding that the spines missed them by a good few feet. The stunned silence was broken by 790's cry.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
It seems Xev wasn't so lucky.  
  
Fly Dragon Fly - Part 10  
By Athena Amato  
~ Darling ~   
  
  
  
  
  
The spine hit Xev with a force so hard that it threw her back and pinned her to the ground by her shoulder. Everyone was silent, frozen in place. She lay on her back, stairing up at the sky, trembling slightly. Her hand traveled slowly to the spine, keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the clouds above her.   
  
The moment her fingers made contact with it is when the pain hit her full force. She had been in such a state of shock that she wasnt sure if anything had happened to her. She pulled a ragged breath into her lungs and let it out with a sob.  
  
In a moment, Kai was at her side. Xev didn't mate a move to look at him, nor did any sound escape her body. Tears ran down her face as the searing pain from her shoulder seemed to spread through out her whole body.  
  
"Xev..." Only at the sound of Kai's voice did she turn her head to look at him. His eyes were filled with terror as he looked over her. He touched her face gently. The slight movenet of her head into his touch caused her to gasp and flinch in pain.  
  
Kai looked up at Stan who was not standing far. Puffy jumped down from Stan's jumpsuite and meandered over to Xev. He nuzzled her cheek gently with his furry nose. Trying his absolute best to comfort her in his own little way.  
  
"We have to get her to the Lexx." Kai's voice seemed so far away, his eyes transfixed on her. He whispers softly to her and she nods. Putting his hands under her shoulders he lifts her a bit with one sharp movement, causing her to cry out. He did not pull her completely off the spike, but enough so that he could use his brace to easily slice through it, freeing her from the ground. If he had removed it she would surly bleed to death.  
  
"But, Kai, parts of Lexx have been completely destroyed and the protein genorator still isn't working--"  
  
"Then we'll put her in my cryopod untill we FIX it!!" Kai barked. He lifts her up in her arms and heads back towards the dragons. Her blood staining the front of his uniform. Stan follows as he climbs up on Alyston's back and cradles Xev in his arms.   
  
Marna watches in belilderment as they climb on the backs of dragons without being torn to shreds. These dragons do not seem mean and hatefull at all. Their eyes don't hold the lust for killing she was always told they had. Stan holds his hand out for her to join him. She shakes her head no, still frightened. A lifetime of fear is not so easily erased.   
  
"Come on," He tells her, "The moth is dead this is the only way, and believe me i'm not one for bearback flying!" She takes a few steps closer. Lae'nu coo's and purrs softly. "We have to try and heal Xev."  
  
"Even if you can heal her she will be dead in a few days, " Marna takes his hand and begrudgingly climbs on Lae'nu's back behind Stan, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. "Those spines are poisonous. That is how my husband was killed. We haven't been able to find an antidote."  
  
"We still have to try!!" Kai and Alyston took off for the Lexx. Lae'nu rears back and leaps into the air after her mate. The only thing running through Marna's mind was, ~by the gods I can't believe this is happening this isnt happening it cant be happening i'm dreaming that it dreaming i'm back home in my bed all comfortable and warm and i'm dreaming OH DEAR WE'RE UP SO HIGH! TOO HIGH WAY TOO HIGH!!!~  
  
In all the excitement no one thought to pick up the robothead that was crying hysterically in the grass. Pritt, being the curious one, flys back down and scoops up 790.  
  
"You filthy lizard, TAKE ME TO XEV! My presious is hurt and she needs me!! AHHH!!! XEV!! I'M ON MY WAY!!" Pritt holds 790 in his cradeled arms as he soars after the others.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
"WORK YOU LOUSEY PILE OF SHIT!" Kai kicks the protien regenorator after the fifth try to get it started. Marna stands over Xev, holding many peices of gause over her would to try and stop the bleeding. Xev has begun to shake uncontrolably now, and the dragons are begining to fear for the worst.  
  
Lexx himself was in horrid shape. Kae'it had torn such deep gouges and holes that it's a wonder he's still alive at all. He's in a lot of pain and distress, but the purring of the new dragon creatures are keeping him calm and soothing his fears.  
  
Marna freezes a moment as Lae'nu walks up to Xev, who was leaning back in the cryopod. It seemed a great deal of effor for her to keep her eyes open. The white dragon crouches down and leans her head against Xev's abdomen.   
  
~*Little One, if this does not work...I..I may know of a way to save you." Lae'nu's voice is shaking, and warm tears begin to fall from her bejeweld eyes.  
  
~* Lae'nu, *~ Alyston shifts his position, ~* I know what you're thinking. That sort of magic has not been used in centuries. Besides we don't know if it will work on her! She's human."  
  
~* AND a dragon!*~ Pritt speaks up. ~* She's part dragon! *~ Pritt was still holding 790 in his arms, acting somewhat as a body for the robot head to move about durring the repairs.  
  
Again Kai curses and kicks the broken machine, making everyone including the dragons jump. It just does not seem to want to work. There were too maney broken parts and some were so degrated from time that fixing them was impossible.  
  
The dark assassin moves over to Xev and takes her hand, leaning his cool forhead against her feaverish one. She breath was coming in shallow gasps and he can feel her heart's weak pumping.   
  
"I'm not going to loose you," He whispers, "Not now, not when I can finally love you.."  
  
"You...Love...Me? " her throat is dry and her voice hoarse. Tears well up in her eyes and spill down her cheeks. He nods slowly. "Even if you get the protein regenorator working...the poison will -"  
  
"DON'T talk like that!" Hecuts her off with a shapr whisper. Her mind is racing. ~*He LOVES me *~ Lae'nu nudges her gently. Kai watches as the silent comunication moves between them. Xev places a hand on Lae'nu's muzzle.  
  
She takes in a shaky breath. "They...they think...they can help.."  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Kai lifts Xev carefully out of the moth and brings her to the center of the clearing wear all the dragons of the HeartsBlood clan were waiting. There were two bonfires at eigther side of the clearing with the myriad of dragons making two archs between them, making a complete circle. Alyston and Lae'nu await in the center of the circle with a bed made of enourmous deep red leaves.  
  
Stan and Marna follow as Kai walk into the circle. Alyston motions for him to lay Xev out on the bed. Carefully, he kneels down and lays her out. He stands and steps back, his face streaked with tears. If this doesn't work, he is going to loose her forever.  
  
Lae'nu moves over to her, unwrapping her pale body from the blankets and cloths wrapped around her. She dips a clawed hand into a large bowl of oils and drips it over her body, carefully rubbing it into her heated skin. The dragon stands and wraps her fingers around the spine. Xev takes in a deep breath and with one quick movement she pulls it from her shoulder. taking a mixture of herbs and oils, she pours it over the wound. Xev cries out as the open wound fuzzles and burns.  
  
Kai can feel all the worry and fear and helplessness all churning in the pit of what once was his stomach. He could see how much pain she was in, and can only remember what it was like. All the memories of those inside him surged with the fear of pain and death. He was faced with it in the here and now. But this time it was the one he loved, and has loved for a long time now. What tears him up the most is that there is nothing he can do about it but watch and wait. The odds were not in their favor.  
  
Alyston stood, moving to were Xev lie. Lae'nu returns to all fours and stands over the Little One, then crouches as one would do whilst protecting her eggs. Kai, Stan, and Marna watch in awe as all the dragons stood and spread their wings to the sky.  
  
They began to recite the words of an ancient and pretty much forgotten language, spoken by their ancestors long ago. To the three humans, it sounden like a song. The melodies twisting and moving together as if dancing through the air.   
  
Lae'nu's scales became more and more luminescant as the song traveled to new hights. She wraped her wings around herself and began to tremble violently and cry out. Marna listened with tears in her eyes. Sh could not tell if it was a cry of pain or happiness.  
  
With a suddenness that made even Kai jump, the song stoped. The air was still and the world was silent. Lae'nu made an attempt to stan but collapsed to one side. Kai ran tot the bed of leaves where Xev had been lying. His eyes opened wide and turned to Lae'nu and screamed.  
"WHERE IS SHE??????"  
  
  
Fly Dragon Fly - Part 11  
By Athena Amato  
~ Darling ~   
  
  
  
****All lyrics taken from Beethoven's Last Night by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The silence that echos through the seemingly endless caverns is unnerving to say the least. At the center of the cave is a pool of hot white sands. The cave itself is very warm and dry, like the deserts of the planet Fire. The majority of it was dark, save the sands themselves seemed to eminate a soft glow.  
  
Kai sits alone in the dark. His eyes are focused on the egg that lies safe and snug in the sands. He has not moved from this spot since that night. That night the dragons cast their spell. The night Lae'nu laid this egg. He has refused to move, ever keeping watch on the single form within the egg. Xev, his Xev.  
  
~* Feel the darkness smiling *~  
~* Every note is dying *~  
~* Silence is refining *~  
~* Every thought in his heart *~  
  
Is this what fate has instore for him? Is it now his time for punishment? He has finally found love, after over six thousand years of emptiness, of painfull lonliness. It's been almost two weeks since Xev's egg was laid, and he can tell by the behavior of the dragons that they are begining to worry that she is dying, if not dead already. If this hasn't worked, the poison would have killed her long ago. She can't be taken away from him. Not now, not after all they had been through together. She loves him, even after all the times he had hurt her with his emotionless rejections. He refuses to accept the fact that he's loosing her.  
  
~* Still the fates are weaving *~  
~* Every note that's bleeding *~  
~*As he sits there seething *~  
~* All alone in the dark *~  
  
Star listens to his soulsong, it bringing tears to her crystalin eyes. He is in so much pain. She hides in one of the passage ways that lead to the cavern, watching as he finally stands. He makes his way over to the egg and sits in front of it. His eyes are full of tears.  
  
~* I dont' want the past to be my life *~  
~* And I dont want to live inside the night *~  
~* I don't want to see your shadow fade *~  
~* If I could fall back into my life *~  
~* And find you there inside the night *~  
~* I'd let eternity just drift away *~  
  
He rests his hands on the warm shell of the egg. It's smooth and soft under his fingers, reminding him of what it's like to touch her, to hold her. He watches silently as the surface of the egg swirled with reds and oranges and yellows over a shimmering pearl.  
  
~* Someone is whispering *~  
~* Softly to me *~  
~* Shadows of things *~  
~* That no one can see *~  
~* I am there for you *~  
~* If you want me to be *~  
  
He rests his head against the shell and shuts his eyes. "Wake up.." He whispers..."Please.." After what seems like an eternity for him, the silence is broken by a quiet sob. He cries, for the first time in millenia he cries uncontrolably. There is no one alive who can match this agony.   
  
~* I'll keep your secrets *~  
~* I'll hold your ground *~  
~* And when the darkness starts to fall *~  
~* I'll be around there waiting *~  
~* When the dreams are fading *~  
~* And friends are distant and few *~  
  
He sits up slowly and whispers, as much to hear her name as there is hope she'll respond.  
"Xev...I love you..."  
  
~* Know at that moment I'll be there with you *~  
  
Star listens as Kai's soulsong changes chord. He stands, eyes still locked on the egg. Her eyes widen as he turns and heads quickly up through a passage, pushing past Stan and nearly running into Lae'nu, who was returning to guard her egg. Star follows behind him, her eyes widening as the song grows in intensity. She knows what he is going to do, and that could mean suicide. Even for the dead.  
  
~* In every life it has been said *~  
~* There comes a time to join the dead *~  
*~ Admit there is no second chance *~  
~* And join death in a final dance *~  
  
~* There comes a time you decide *~  
~* What from your life will be real *~  
~* What scars you will keep alive *~  
~* What are you willing to heal *~  
  
~* But can I gamble this night *~  
~* With everything that I am *~  
~* And can I erase my life *~  
~* Or do I stand here and be damned *~  
  
Marla grabs hold of Stanley, being starled by Kai's sudden rush of movement. She keeps her arm around his waist and looks up at him, then they both look down the corridor. Star rushes by a few seconds later. Startling Puffy, causing him to slip from Stan's hat to his shoulder.  
  
"What in the world..." Stan wraps his arm around Marna and looks up at Lae'nu. The white dragons eyes were wide with fear for the Darkness Of Light.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
The egg is silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
The egg is still.  
  
  
  
  
  
You hear a scratch.  
  
  
  
  
  
The egg is cracked.  
  
  
Fly Dragon Fly - Part 11  
By Athena Amato  
~ Darling ~   
  
  
  
****All lyrics taken from Beethoven's Last Night by the Trans-Siberian Orchestra  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Xev sits on the ledge out front of the cave her and Kai had been starting to consider home. Her eyes are looking at nothing in particular. The wing whips her flame red hair around her face and shoulders. She's lost in the symphony of the world.  
  
She can hear each living creatures soul song at once, melding together to create the most complicated and beautiful music she has ever heared in her life. If she focuses on a single life, she can hear it's individual melody clear as a bell, or flute, or drum. The melody changing keys to reflect the individuals mood.  
  
She does not make any reaction as Stan and Marna walk up slowly behind her, though she knows that they are there. Stan watches her a moment, trying to gage her mood. Marna gives his hand a reasuring squeeze before he moves to sit next to her.  
  
"Hey, Xev...." He says and clears his throught. "How are you feeling today?" She doesn't answer, just gazes out over the hollowed mountain. "Marna and I are going back to the Brine'ard again today, we were wondering if you would like to join us this time. Her village really wants to talk to you, they want to end all this bloodshed...." Again there is no answer. She takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly.  
  
"Come on Xev, You cant just sit her all day." She turns her head away from him slightly. He sighs and places a hand on her shouler. "Kai will be alright, even if he DOES find Kae'ith what can happen, he's already dead!" She snaps her head around to look at him. Her emerald green eyes are now faceted like jewels, catching and reflecting the light of the sun.  
  
"He could have been torn apart so horribly that the couldn't heal, for all we know Kae'ith could have EATEN him!" Her voice was frustrated, but more affraid then anything else. She let out a deep breath and looked away. "You said he left the day I hatched..."  
  
"Yes..moments before - "  
  
"That was four DAYS ago!" She finally let a few tears escape her eyes. With a whimper she lets him pull her into a hug. "Why did he leave me.." Marna sits on the other side of Xev and runs her hand along her back.  
  
"Xev, you have to understand, " Marna says softly, "Everyone thought you were dead. Kai stayed by your side the entire time you were in that egg, he refused to move. Even when Lae'nu tried to make him." She strokes Xev's hair, trying hard to comfort the younger woman.   
  
Stanley had spoke highly of Xev, while she was healing in the egg. He told Marna about how they met and came to be here on this planet, and everything else in between. It was hard for her to believe at first. It was the way he spoke that made her believe. She believed that if he had recieved the right training in his youth, he would have made an excelent bard.  
  
He was so truthful about everything, even his own wrong doings. He has more regrets then any single man should have, but his life did not warrent him much choice. He came off as someone who cared deeply about his friends, but he doesn't always show it.   
  
He is showing it now. Marna watches as he rocks the crying Xev in his arms. They have been though so much pain and their life has been so hard. Neigther of them has ever had a stable life, and it's a wonder they have survived at all. Marna smiles softly, watching Stan's tenderness. One of the many things that she has come to like about the man. This man from the bug that fell from the sky.  
  
Xev sits up and wipes the tears from her eyes. She pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her chin on them. She shuts her eyes and remains silent for a time. Eventually, she stands and runs her fingers back through her hair. She smiles softly and rests her hand on Stan's shoulder.  
  
"Thank, you Stanley." She says as he stands. She wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him into a hug. She smiles over at Marna and touches her arm. "And you Marna.." Marna smiles and shyly tucks a stray lock of blond hair behind her ear.  
  
"So..uh..you want to come with us to the Brine'ard?" Stan asks hopefully. Xev smiles but shakes her head.  
  
"Not today Stan, but thank you." She turns and looks out over the mountain range. "I'm going to go find Kai." With that she head back into her cave.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
The air is thick with sticky heat and the stench of rotting fungus is enough to make any living man retch. Luckily, Kai is not a living man. The ground seeths with putrid water as he walks, his feet squishing in the mud. He has forgotten to pay attention to the days that have gone by as he wanders aimlessly through the swamp.  
  
He is caked from head to to in mud and slime, along with the remnence of rotting plant life. His hair is gross and matted, hanging in strings around his shoulders and sticking to his face. He looks like he has just arizen after having long since been buried in his grave, and that irony is lot lost to him.  
  
Why did Xev love him so -loved- him so? He is nothing more then a corpse with no life of it's own. He is more a machine then anything else. His organs removed and replaced by mechanical devices to keep him alive, kept functioning by his protoblood "fuel." Yet he is the one she had wanted, and just when she had him they were torn apart.  
  
His eyes blaze a feirce yellow as he remembers Kae'ith's attack. That demon killed the one life he could have called his own, even if it wasn't his. He had always loved her. He just didnt have the means to express, even realize it. Even before she found this new protoblood that jumpstarted the rest of his brain, he had often found himself watching her, going though extra lengths to protect her and keep her from harm. Her eyes held him captive more then once.  
  
Star follows him still. Herself covered in mud and leaves that are getting under her scales and making her itch something feirce. If he knows she's there she has no idea. If he does he obviously doesnt care. His frustrations are growing, sprouting from a deeply rooted pain seed. There were times she hid in the tree's and watched as he broke down into tears, or fits of rage and dispaire. Paying for crimes that are not his own, the guilt had been forced upon him. She sences no evil in him, just the need for love and forgivness.   
  
Kai comes upon a clearing of thick sandy mud. All around it's perimeter were the rotting parts of once living people. Piles of arms, legs, and torsos were all displayed artfully and carfully crafted, held together by the muck of the swamp. All the heads and sculls were placed together in a pyramid on the fare side of the clearing.   
  
He takes a few steps into the clearing, his brace armed, ready for anything. He believes he has found what he's looking for. His eyes glow feircly as he makes his way across the muddy ground. It becomes harder to walk as he gets near the center. He pulls his feet out of the mud with suctioning sounds.   
  
By the time he reaches the center he has sunk up to his knees. The quicksand feels like a vice. He can feel the bones crushing and dislocating as his hips are pulled under. He fires his brace at a nearby tree but he is in to deep to pull himself out. Star watches in horror as the branch snaps violently and his brace follows him under.  
  
~* And what goods a life that leaves nothing behind *~  
~*Not a thought or a dream that might echo in time *~  
~* The years and the hours, the seconds and minutes *~  
~* And everthing that my life has placed in it betrayed *~  
  
~* The things I have done, the places I've been *~  
~* The cost of my dreams, the weight of my sin *~  
~* And everything that I've gathered in life *~  
~* Could it be lost in this Night*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Fly Dragon Fly - Part 13  
By Athena Amato  
~ Darling ~   
  
  
  
  
Kai lands on his back as a pile broken bones and torn muscles. He looks up at the ceiling of twisting and grinding sand, watching as the hole he fell from closes up. After the sands have stopped churning the ceiling looks indistinguishable from the stone walls around him. A very well conceiled trap, he thinks to himself.  
  
He waits as his body snaps back into place. He has to manualy rearange his legs bacuse they were so shattered and broken that bone had torn clean through his skin. He surely would have been killed if he was alive.  
  
Kai pulls himself into a low crouch. He can hear something large moving through the tunnels towards his position. A dark looming form moves into the cavern under the blanket of shadows. Kai remains still, watching as the dragon moves closer.  
  
Kae'ith moves slowly though the cave, his tail scratching against the cold floor. The socket that was once his eye is infected and dripping with puss and blood down his face. He sniffs the air, moving his head to one side to see what gift has falled from his trap.   
  
The dragon moves closer and nudges Kai with a snort, trying to figure out why he does not smell the blood of fresh death. Kai remains still, moving his arm up along Kae'ith's blind spot. He fires the brace directly at his jugular.  
  
Kae'ith rears back with a deafening scream as the brace skids across his scales, sendning searing sparks through the air. Kai rushes through the dragon's legs and pulls his brace from the wall. He falls to the floor in time to dodge Kae'ith's tail that ends up gouging a deep gash in the the rock.  
  
The sparks land on the floor around them, igniting the flamable materials that cover the floor. Kae'ith screams as the fire engulfs him, spreading all long the floor and filling the tunnels and caverns. Despite his inability to feel pain, Kai becomes distressed at the sight of his uniform and skin bursting into flames.  
  
With one beat of his powerful wings, Kae'ith leaps into the air. He hits the ceiling of sand, tearing through it to escape the flames. Kai fires his brace and catches hold of Kae'iths tail and manages to pull himself close enough to grab hold of the spines. He is pulled free of the sand and soars up into the sky, holding on with all his strength to keep from being flung off as the dragon whips his tail around.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
"But DARLING!! " 790 cries from his place on a shelf of stone in Xev's cave. She is sitting on her bed of blankets and furs, stuffing suplies into a leather bag. "You quest is futile! Forget about the dead man and stay here with me!!"  
  
"No buts about it, 790, I'm going." She stands giving the robothead an irritated glare. She slings the bag across her shoulders and heads out to the ledge were Pritt, Roan, Lae'nu wait for her. She runs her hands along her brothers noses then turns to Lae'nu.  
  
The white dragon rests her head on Xev's shoulder as she wraps her arms around the dragons neck. Stan and Marna land their moth on the far side of the ledge. They disembark in silence, Marna carying something in her hand. Xev moves from Lae'nu's embrace and turns to them.  
  
Stan puts his hand on her shoulder, knowing that when Xev sets her mind on something it's do or die. Marna take Xev's hand and places in it a dagger. The hilt is carved from cool white stone with many intricate designs etched along it. The blade is curves and the edge surrated, forged from a dark black steel.  
  
"I know you are not planning on going after Kae'ith, " She says, her eyes catching Xev's jeweled ones, "But just in case I wasnt you to have this." Xev looks down at it and runs her fingers over the cool steel. "It was my husbands, it is made from the steel of the Brine'ard, the only thing besides another dragons claw that can cut through that monster's scales."  
  
Xev lifts her eyes back to the older woman's. She slides the dagger into her belt and nods. She is wearing the same clusterlizard top, but has taken to a pair of strong, tawney leather pants. "Thank you." Her voice was quiet and seems very distant, her mind fucused on Kai. Stan puts his arm around Marna's waist and reaches to take Xev's hand.  
  
"And there is nothing we can do to change your mind?" He asks. "There is no telling where he could have gone, you may never find him.." She looks at him, he can tell she is on the verge of tears again. She shakes her head no.  
  
"I can't stand not knowing." She takes in a deep breath and lifts her chin, determined to stay calm. "You don't have to worry, Stan. Pritt and Roan are going to come with me." The blue dragon with terquios eyes and the purple dragon with violet eyes move to nuzzle her, showing Stan they love her and will keep her well protected.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Star fights to keep her wings flapping in time with eachother. She is so extremely exhausted. She hasn't slept since she left with Kai and all the mud and grime that covers her dark body is making it even more dificult for her to fly.  
  
She weakly lets out a happy squeel as she nears HeatsBlood mountain. She can she Lae'nu and Pritt and Roan as she archs over the top of the clearing. "Whats going on?" She wonders seeing the gathering on the one ledge. Wait...is that? COUSIN!!!! She's alive!  
  
"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!!" The group all turn in time to see Star finally lose control of herself and start tumbling towards them. Roan leaps into the air and grabs her, laying her down gently. Xev kneels next to the young dragon and places her dark head in her lap. . ~* Cousin! I can't believe it! Your alive...ack! *~ Xev winces as her wings crack from stiffness.  
  
"Star, what happened? Are you alright?" She runs her hand along Star's jawline  
  
~* Oh Xev...Kai..we found a..and he was pulled under...ack! *coughcoughcough*...Kae'ith...." Star takes in a deep ragged breath, but ends up not having to continue. In the distance they can hear the angered roar of the demon dragon.   
  
They all stand and can see Kae'ith flying in the distance. He is spiraling and making sharp turns, trying to fling something from his back. Xev squints her dragon eyes and sees Kai slowly making his way up the dragons back. Alyston hears the comotion and emerges from his cave.  
  
"KAI!!!" She rushes over to Pritt and climbs up on his back. "We have to help him!" Alyston has already taken to the air along with some others. Roan takes off and Pritt moves to the edge of the ledge and spreads his wings. He hesitates when he hears Lae'nu's words.  
  
~* Little One!! Be carefull...please..?" Xev turns to look back at the white dragon, and gives her a reasuring smile. Her eyes were ablaze with dragon fire.   
  
"I will, Mother. I promise." With that they take to the sky, riding the wind towards the battle that surely lies ahead.  
  
Fly Dragon Fly - Part 14  
By Athena Amato  
~ Darling ~   
  
  
  
  
After over six thousand years, Kai had forgotten what true parylizing fear felt like. He had to go so far as to impale himself on the dragon's sharp spines through the hands or chest while Kae'ith thrashes around like mad. With a jerk, he yanks his body of the spines and continues his accent of the bronze dragon's shoulder blades.  
  
His eye's are ablaze with wild yellow madness. The holes in his hands close up with a sparkle of orange energy. He slides his pale fingers under the bronze scales, pulling himself up so he is standing on the back of Kae'ith's neck and holding onto the horns that curl back around the dragon's head.   
  
With an angry roar, Kae'ith thrashes his head back and forth, trying desperatly to free himself of this incest. How DARE this human come into his lair unharmed by the quicksands!! How DARE he attack him and set fire to his home? This creature must suffer for his crimes! He reached back with his claws, trying to scrape him off. Kai lept to the side, still holding on to the one horn. Kae'ith's horns are not unlike ram horns, and Kai winds his arm through the upturning part of the spiraling bone.  
  
Kai's head turns sharply to the left as a deafening roar sounds, followed by the harmonizing tones of accompaning dragons. Alyston flys headfirst into Kae'ith, sending them both spinning through the air in a jumble of flames, claws and wings. Alyston pushes off his opponant, using him as a critch and flys back. Kai see's Roan and other dragons each in turn fly past Kae'ith at insane speeds, striking him with their claws and tails.  
  
And then he saw her.  
  
As a flash of red hair on the back of a blue dragon.  
  
He blinks and looks again to make sure he's not seeing things.  
  
But it is her.  
  
Xev.  
  
Kai freezes with his eyes locked on her. She is crouched low, almost laying flat again Pritt's back. Her hair flowing down her back, whiping about as the wind rushes over her. Under the light of the late afternoon sun, her hair seems to have been set on fire with the reflection of golds and oranges from the sky.  
  
Pritt soars past, bringing his tail up sharply, whipping Kae'ith under the jaw, snapping the bronze's head back. Kai had becom so enthralled by the vision of Xev that he was thrown from the horn. He fires his brace, the claw catching hold of one of Kae'ith's horns as the dragon spins away.   
  
Kae'ith spirals toards the ground, wrapping his upper half in the the brace's chord. the dragon hits the ground hard, skidding and tearing deep trenches in the earth. Upon impact, Kai is thrown like a rag doll some feet away. He can hear Xev scream his name as he realigns his broken neck.  
  
Marna and Stan fly overhead in the moth. Marna watches Kae'ith struggles to his feet with a roar of anguish and dispair. She contemplates the situation. In her mind, this dragon muct die. She doubt that few people, dragons included, would dispute that fact. She then looks over at Stan, his eyes filled with worry.   
  
Her eyes scan his the soft features of his expressive face. He seems so gentile to her, like he couldn't hurt a fly even if he tried. There were times were he tried to show off and be manly, but it never seemed to suite him. She felt he was at his best when he was telling her stories about their adventures on his big bug ship.  
  
She's grown quite fond of him. Quite fond in deed. She glances over her shoulder at the spear she has behind her. Her eyes ran along the long, thick, wooden pole up to the sharp blade at the end. The blade was made from the metal of the Brine'ard. It can kill this dragon. This needs to end now. No one else has to die.   
  
"Stanley..?" He turns to look at her, her eyes tearing up. She cups his face in her hands and pulls him into a kiss. The moth wavers in the air as Stan is startled. She pulls away slowly and rins a finger down the side of his face. "Take care, Stanley.." Before he could do anything, Marna grabs her spear and leaps from the moth.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! MARNAAAAAA!!!" She holds the six foot poll over one shoulder to keep it steady. Her eyes are locked on the center of Kae'iths shoulder blades. She leans forward a bit, keeping her legs tucked under her. She can feel her momentum building and building as she nears her target. The three foot blade buries itself deen within the demon dragon's flesh. Marna screams as the pain shoots through her body at the jarring sudden stop.  
  
Kae'ith thrashes around. He screams like a desperate animal as he tries to free himself from the tournacate tight chord that binds his one arm to his chest and to tear the ailing spear from his back. He stands on his hind feet and then falls to the side, writhing and clawing and biting. Marna is tossed from his back up into the air only to be caught by a circling dragon and helped safely to the ground.   
  
The dragons stay in the air and watch as Kae'ith's body falls still. They circle him, trying to figure out waht to do next. The only dragons to land were Alyston and Pritt. Xev slides of the blue dragon and runs into Kai's open arms. He crushes her to him, making sure that she's real. He looks down at her. She can feel his entire body shudder with emotion.  
  
"I thought I lost you, just when I had found you...I thought.." She silences him with a kiss. He pulls away slowly to look into her eyes, her green jeweled dragon eyes. "Please, dont leave me."  
"I'm here love, I promised you I'd never leave you. Remember?" He smiles softly and leans in to kiss her again, wanting desperatly to feel her warm body against his. Xev jumps as Alyston lets out a scream of pain.  
  
Kae'ith rears up and gashes Alyston in the side. With one quick jump, Kae'ith is standing over Kai and Xev, his open mouth coming down over them. Kai pushes Xev out of the way before they are encased in scales and teeth. Xev watches in horror as the dragons teeth bite through Kai's torso and touch inside him. With a quick flick of his head, Kai's lower half is sent soaring though the air and hands in a broken heap.  
  
Xev jumps to her feet, pulling the Brine'ard dagger from her belt. She stands with eyes ablaze as Kae'ith roars. She can feet the wet heat of his breath blowing her hairback over her shoulders. Her eyes lock on his, letting her preditory instinct take over. She leaps back as he thrusts his head forward. Her dagger comes down over his one good eye.   
  
Blinded, he stumbles back. He covers his eyes with his free arm and makes a whimpering sound that almost made her feel sorry for him. Almost. His other arm is swelling and throbbing from being bound so tight. He cries in desperation and flails his tail and free arm, teeth snapping in the hair.  
  
He stops suddenly, emitting a low grumble from deep inside of him. He staggers to the side, his free arm clutches his abdomen. He falls to a crouch and dry heaves. Blood starts gushing from his mouth and nose. He falls forward and curls up. Xev watches his body shudder violently, and with a gurgle of blood in his throat, he silences and is still.  
  
The dragons and the moth land and gather around. They watch in silence as Xev digs the obsidian dagger deep into Kae'iths stomach, tearing at scales and flesh. She fights to make the hole bigger as tears of frustration begin to stream down her cheeks.   
  
At first there was nothing, then fingers peek through the hole, and then a hand. The hand starts tearing at the flesh from the inside, pulling the hole to get bigger. The purple twin aproaches slowly with his head lowered meekly. Xev makes no move towards or against him as he draws near. He reaches out a claw and begins to help free the assassin trapped inside. Before long, Kai was able to fit his head and shoulders through, and with Xev's help was pulled from the carcass.   
  
Across the expance of grassy feilds, a group of humans aproach riding on the backs of large shaggy haired felines with long fangs. They were dressed like Marna, in various leathers and furs, and like Marna, they all had sandy blond hair. They all carry with them swords and spears and blades of varying size, all made from the black metal. These were warriors of the Brine'ard.  
  
They can see the dragons visibly tence as they lift their heads and notice who approaches. The warriors slow their rider-beasts to a stop. The leader of the group dismounts and moves to the man who is cradling Marna in his arms. What starles the man the most is the red dragon wrapped around the two of them, as if protecting them.  
  
Stan looks up at the dragon and nods, and the dragon unwinds his tail and shifts his wing. The warrior kneels and touches Marna's face. Marna's eyes flutter open. With a cough and a smirk she says,  
  
"Your late, Briyn." He leans his head back and laughs.   
"Seem's so." His eyes become more serious. "What happened here?" He looks to Stan, who is absently rinning his fingers through the tips of Marna's hair.  
  
"Your war is over." Briyn turns his head to see a woman with flaming red hair and green faceted eyes. Never in his life has he seen hair or eyes like hers All his people have blond hair and blue or brown eyes. His mind almost cannot comprehend such a beautiful woman. He stands slowly and aproaches her. His eyes transfixed on her.  
  
"You are the DragonHalf?" She nods and turns back to Kae'ith  
"Your monster is dead, there is no need for yot to continue to kill these dragons," She looks up at him sharply, "My family." He nods and watches her as she moves towards Kai, who had been sitting still and silent. Bryin looks at the man proped up against the body of the dead dragon and then his eyes widen when he notices the gaping hole in it's side. That poor man, he thinks to himself, they couldnt save him in time.  
  
To his credit, Bryin styfles a scream when Kai opens his eyes and looks up at him. The blood covering his face makes the whites of his eyes more striking. Xev kneels next to him and rests her head on his shoulder, not caring about the bloods that covers him. Briyn stare wide eyed at the man that looks like he HAS to be dead wraps an arm around Xev.  
  
"I would stand to greet you, "Kai says in his deep baritone, as a sheepish look crosses over his face, "but I seem to have misplaced my legs."  
  
  
  
  
Fly Dragon Fly - Part 15-epologue  
By Athena Amato  
~ Darling ~   
  
  
  
The Lexx lay nessled snuggly near the lake, his back half buried underground. He is very happy. There are many nice people and dragons and other creatures that come to visit him and talk to him. Vine's of ivy and different colored flowers have grown over parts of the oustide of him. They make him feel beautiful. His captain told him he was beautiful.  
  
Kae'ith had permenantly damaged Lexx four years ago when he attacked. How he has become a new home for many people over the years, a neighboring city to the people of the Brine'ard. His residents have become known as Lexxians. He loves them all, and He loves them. Less is happy now that he does not have to fly aimlessly in the coldness of space. Here it is warm in the sun and there is plenty of food.  
  
Stan sits on the bridge with Xev and Kai, laughing spending time together. Kai and Xev have taken up residence permenantly in HeartsBlood mountain with Xev's family. They visit almost every day, and spending a few days on occasion. Both still having an attachment to the old bug. No one really ever comes up here except them. There is no real reason to. It has become their place to meet and reminice about old times.  
  
After the years they have spent here, they have realized that this is a very active plannet full of actice people and animals. They always have stories to tell eachother, so things have yet to get boring. Not that they were ever boring before this planet. The difference being, Life is good.   
  
"DADDY!! DADDY!!" A little girl of three runs on to the bridge, her dark brown curls frame her round blue eyes. Stanley stands up and catches the little girl in his arms and picks her up. He swings her around grinning as she laughs.  
"HEY! You little rascle you! What are you doing up here?" He sets her on his lap as he sits down again.   
"I can't find POFFY!" Poffy is the daughter of the late and great Puffy the Sagi. She looks over at Xev. "Aunt Xev!! Have you seen Poffy? I cant find her!!" Xev smiles at the little girl. She has grown to love this child as her own. Her and Kai have no children and never will be able too. Neigther of them are capable of it, Kai for obvious reason and her because her LoveSlave programming prevents it. Who would want a pregnant loveslave? So Kai and her both have made sure to spoil this child rotten every chance they get.  
  
"I'm sorry, Thorne dear. I haven't seen Poffy all day." Thorne pouts, but not for long. Stan starts to tickle her stomach making her giggles and squirm. Marna walks on to the bridge carying a ball of fluff in her arms. Thorne slides off her fathers lap and runs to her mother.  
"You found Poffy! YAY!! " Marna hands the child her pet. Thorne places Poffy on her shoulder, who imediatly scurries to the tip of her head. She wraps her arms around her mothers legs then runs back across the bridge, her feet making little clanking noises on the floor as she goes.  
  
She runs towards Kai who was sitting on the upper layer of the circular bridge. Thorne leaps into his arms and he falls to lay on his back, seating her on his chest.  
"UNCLE KAI!!!! Will you make me fly with your brace??" Her eyes were twinkling and she had the most adorable smile on her face. Yes, Life is good. 


End file.
